


Vid: Friends

by valoise



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike most immortals, Duncan MacLeod surrounds himself with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Flight of the Conchords


End file.
